


Something of a Feeling

by grumpybara



Series: You're My Somebody [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpybara/pseuds/grumpybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small gay pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of a Feeling

Roxas whines, squeezing Axel’s hand tightly. Axel thrusts into them, adjusting his hips beneath them and moving to thrust in a different position, earning another whine from Roxas. He gets at that spot that makes Roxas squirm, tremble, moan harder and higher and Axel hits there again and again, breathing hard in Roxas’ ear and gripping onto their hand. He whispers small encouragements and little things over and over again like “Do you like that?”, “Is this ok? Here?”and “You feel so good, Roxas” and Roxas nods and sighs into Axel’s chest and squeezes his hand harder in affirmation and rolls their head back and forth because Wow it feels great, Why does this feel so great they feel the rise of something warm in their chest and it’s weird but it feels nice and it makes their head swim and they pant and bring Axel’s hand to their mouth and kisses it because it feels like the right thing to do and Axel peppers kisses all over Roxas and thrusts harder and jerks Roxas off and breathes on their neck and says “I love you,” “I love you, Rox,” and he thrusts one last time and Roxas cries out and Axel groans and he interlocks his fingers with Roxas’ and they both squeeze hard until theyre both undone and slump into each other hard and breathily. Axel lays back against the bed, bringing Roxas with him and they both breathe for a moment or five. Roxas pulls out and spins around and lays on top of Axel, who wraps his arms around them and smiles a big wide crooked Axel smile and Roxas can't help but smile too.


End file.
